Only One
by Marronett
Summary: She thought they were alone in the galaxy. Yet, they aren't alone and since they have freed Sailor Galaxia another is needed to take her place as the most powerful Senshi in the world... and for some reason the Grand Council of Senshi is looking at them.


Author's Note:

This is a great one shot I found that I wrote ages ago.  
I'm about to post a new fic about Sailor Cosmos and I feel this will be a great background for it. You may not need to read it... but you have ten minutes so you totally should and than you will be in "the know" when my new fic is published.

Enjoy!

* * *

At first she had thought she was the only one. She had felt frightened but took on the responsibility knowing something inside her gave her the strength. It was her duty… her purpose in life to fulfill. Then she had discovered another. After three years on her own with no set goal just only Justice she was taken aback by the new discovery.

Sailor Moon.

Then she thought there were only two. That she was not alone in her quest but had another by her side that was even more important then she was. As she prepared to make her way to join her fellow warrior she had discovered three more. Now there were five.

And it was just five of them for a long time. She smiled remembering their laughter and their escapades. They were tossed together by duty yet formed true bonds that could have never been broken. They were friends. Sisters. Together they faced the world head on, unafraid of what would come their way, bent on fulfilling their duty no matter what the cost. They were the protectors of Earth, the solemn guardians of love and justice.

Then they met Pluto. Her solitary form before them made her theory start to crumble. How many were there? Was their more then just Pluto? She was shortly answered by two more new additions to the ranks. Now there were eight. Eight sole guardians that guarded not just Earth but the galaxy before them. It was a team she had been prepared for yet had grown out of her box of expectations. Then there was Saturn.

Nine. It was their final total. They were the Sailor Senshi, all shared a duty to protect and save the future that was held before them. They were a family… They were her family. In her scope there was nothing they could not accomplish. They were the protectors of the universe.

There had only been one thing she had overlooked. One thing she had never thought of that had sent their thinking spinning round and round. Their existence turned fragile as after years of fighting the great scope of the universe finally came into clear view. They were not alone.

She sucked in a deep breath and her violet eyes glanced towards the others. Eight figures stood still on the marble surface before them. Cobalt eyes glanced at her team and she let out a breath. Her heart beat in her ears and for the first time in her life she felt insignificant. Silence had filled the coliseum as thousands of eyes gazed upon them. Mercury let out a breath and Uranus gripped her fingers together in a fist as she stared at the pedestals before them. Were they being tried? Had they committed a crime? Venus' eyes darted throughout the stadium and Jupiter stared straight ahead wanting to know only one thing. Where had they put their Princess?

"Senshi of the Milky Way… we welcome you before our grand council. I am Sailor Menta and my companions Sailor Zue and Sailor Zar." A voice suddenly announced and the eight stood still, their eyes glued to the woman's form before them, her metallic voice dripping down their bones. "It is the first time we have seen you in over a thousand years." The senshi continued, her gold eyes taking in their forms critically. They wore traditional uniforms, dated back towards the alliance although they were tweaked with power surges marked by flowing ribbons and specific uniform attributes like ranking marks. Raw power flowed from them. They were still young. Sailor Menta smiled and a ripple traveled through her body sending the flowing golden robes to cascade lovingly across her thin frame, deep lavender hair cascading down her shoulders as if in a glorious mane.

"You must forgive us…" Uranus' voice filled the air and Venus glanced at the sandy blonde Senshi out of the corner of her eye. She was never one she could control. "But we have no idea who you are." Uranus finished with a slight smirk and the woman stood slowly from her chair. A smile curled on her soft blue lips and she nodded.

"Your advisors must have failed you." Menta replied condescendingly and Venus narrowed her eyes slightly. "You my dear girls are part of an order that has been thriving since the beginning of time. We are the chosen warriors of the universe… the sacred warriors of peace, the Senshi. Thousands of stars fill this coliseum all with the same purpose you eight possess. To protect their planet." Her metallic voice informed, her long slender hands gently resting on her desk before her. "We are the Mediators or Judges… three chosen warriors given the final rule over the Senshi." She began her voice vibrating power as her two companions slowly stood. One was draped in silver as the other was cloaked in a dark bronze. Gently she held out a hand and a solar system generated above their heads. Surprise and a mix of emotions jumped to the Senshi's faces. What power was this? Mercury looked at it cautiously as planets and stars zoomed through their vision. "Every star has its power and birthed from it are their protectors… women sworn to protect their planet at any cost." Menta explained and Mars stared at the moving planets above her. "They are all created from the Galactic cauldron where stars are born and die…"

Venus felt overwhelmed. Why had she not known any of this?

"It must be a great shock to think you were not the only ones in the universe." A voice said and Venus blinked and stared at the creature cloaked in silver. Had she read her mind? What powers did they possess? She glanced at the seven at her side and then finally found her voice. She was their leader. She couldn't let them down.

"Why are we here before you council?" Venus asked sturdily, her blonde hair blowing behind her as air rushed through the establishment. Sailor Menta looked down towards them and her golden eyes softened.

"So we may thank you." She whispered, the soft voice vibrating throughout the coliseum and Venus blinked and glanced at her Senshi with wonder.

"Thank us for what?" Mercury asked at her side and she felt her jaw drop slightly when she saw a tear trickle down the councilwoman's face. Emotion slammed into their eight forms that was not only coming from the council before them but from the thousands of Senshi gathered around them. Their eyes darted around with wonder, curious to know why so many emotions were hurled upon them of gratitude.

"A year ago your Senshi were taken into a war that we had lost fighting. Sailor Galaxy had been lost to us… our most powerful agent poisoned by the power she was given. We had died in the war against her… our planets destroyed by her appetite for total domination." The bronze guardian began, her silver eyes shimmering before them as her painted lips parted. Her dark skin was a great contrast to all of theirs.

"You were the last standing. Our only hope for the universe's survival." Sailor Zar said her silver robes cascading down over her shoulders.

"Eternal Sailor Moon saved Galaxy not us." Mars said and the council nodded and a small circle opened before them. Mars blinked and wanted to take a step back but her feet held firmly in place as the eight watched the hole open before them. Slowly a pedestal rose from the ground and Venus' eyes widened as a smile came to her lips. Blonde odango. Relief passed over her.

"It was with the strength of her friends that she was able to defeat Galaxy… we were reborn once more with our planets… You are our saviors." Sailor Menta smiled softly, the last words being pronounced slowly for their true affect. The eight looked at each other. Suddenly loud roaring bouts of thunder began to fill the coliseum. Warning bells began to signal off in their mind and Venus watched the outers move instinctively forward to rescue their Princess. None of the council moved. Was that a storm?

"It's clapping…" Jupiter whispered holding out her arm to stop Mars from moving forward. All eight froze in place and they stared with wonder. The pedestal continued to rise before them until it was six feet above them. The frame floated upon the pedestal as a white light surrounded her frame. Eternal Sailor Moon. The light floated away and her white boots stepped atop the marble and her deep blue eyes blinked open. She gulped glancing around and her Senshi moved to stand under her, their eyes looking up to catch her own. Her eyes widened slightly and then she looked forward. The three councilwomen before her bowed to her and she heard the thunderous applause surround her for what seemed like minutes. Suddenly it died and the women looked back up at her.

"Eternal Sailor Moon… your power has proven itself throughout the universe. You have saved us from destruction." Sailor Menta said, her words echoing throughout the coliseum. Gently Sailor Moon put a hand over her heart and bowed to them.

"I am a servant… only doing what I was meant to do." She whispered and Mars smiled up at her, tears filling her eyes. Uranus glanced at Neptune and they shared a small smile. Pluto looked at the grand council, pride beaming from her frame.

"Eternal Sailor Moon you are the most powerful Senshi in the universe." Sailor Zue announced suddenly and Venus gasped looking towards them. "It is you who hold a light brighter then any other… your heart is gold and your powers are unmatched." She began and Eternal Sailor Moon glanced at them, unsure of what was really happening around her. Why was she here?

"You are now stepping into a position once filled by Sailor Galaxy… you will soon be known throughout the lands as Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful Senshi in the galaxy." Sailor Menta said, pride brimming in her voice as her chest held high. Clapping began to roar once more around them as the words registered upon the eight warriors.

"Nani?" Eternal Sailor Moon gulped and Venus gasped, panic shooting through her system. She would have used her nails to claw up that pedestal to rescue Usagi at that moment. All she had was her voice…

"No!" Venus cried and silence filled the great hall. "You can't!" The blonde continued, panic in her voice laced with heavy emotion and the three council looked at the leader of the Milky Way Senshi with tolerance.

"You would condemn her!" Mercury yelled and the others stepped and stood in front of their Princess's pedestal.

"It was the power you had granted Sailor Galaxy that had led to her downfall!" Mars cried and the three glanced at each other.

"Have you such little faith in your leader?" They asked and Uranus shook her head.

"It is not faith we lack." She said sternly.

"We have compassion on her." Neptune hissed and Eternal Sailor Moon jumped from the pedestal. Gasps filled the room as the glowing warrior landed behind her famed Senshi. The pedestal dropped and disappeared, the ground reappearing over the hole as she stepped forward joining her Senshi.

"We cannot stop destiny… or the changing of time… You of all the Senshi should know this for you have with you the guardian of time. Her ultimate form is inevitable." Sailor Menta said with a soft sigh and Mars gasped.

"You can't take her away from us!" Jupiter yelled and Eternal Sailor Moon gulped and grasped onto Venus's arm. Venus gasped and pulled her to her as she and Mars gripped onto her, protecting her from the council or more so holding onto her so they would never separate them.

"If you fulfill this wish she will leave us…" Saturn whispered looking up at them and the three council frowned upon them.

"She must take her place among the stars… she is no longer just responsible for Earth but now for the universe." Sailor Zar said sternly and Venus heard her Princess gulp in her ear.

"Usagi…" Venus whispered to her and their blue eyes met. In that moment years of life flowed through them… junior high, high school… their laughter, their memories. All of it felt like it was fading away and they gripped tighter onto each other's flesh. "They are going to take you from us." Venus whispered sadly and she watched her best friend's eyes widen and tears fill them.

"But I just got you back… I cannot leave." The petite blonde whispered and Mars glanced at her, tears filling her eyes.

"You have a greater purpose then us Meatball head." Mars softly spoke and they heard a loud noise as wood slammed against wood. It jostled them to their bones.

"Her power cannot be hidden any longer… you have done this universe a great service in protecting her. Now it is her turn to protect you. You must think of the greater good… she is the key to restoring balance once again to our order! You must see that!" Sailor Menta cried and Eternal Sailor Moon gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She is right." Uranus whispered looking at the small girl with a sad smile.

"But what about our friendship… what about my life… Mamo-chan…" Sailor Moon whispered and slowly her guardians gathered around her. Tears filled her eyes as they glanced upon her with love. This couldn't be happening. Why was she being taken away from them? All she wanted was to be with them forever… hadn't she saved the world enough to at least earn that?

"We have served you faithfully with our whole hearts Serenity… I knew you were greater then any of us could have ever imagined." Sailor Pluto mumbled quietly and Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes widened, her heart dropping to her stomach in despair. They wouldn't turn her over would they?

"You're going to give me to them?" Sailor Moon hissed shocked and Mercury choked down a sob, her hands gripping onto the first friend she had ever had.

"We cannot stop them." Venus whispered. "You are the strongest Senshi in the universe… They need you."

"But I am nothing without any of you!" The blonde princess cried as crystal tears began to trickle down her perfect face.

"I can't!" A voice suddenly cried and she stepped in front of Sailor Moon holding her arms out. Tear filled blue eyes stared at the three council before her. "I cannot give her to you! She is our hope for our future! The only thing that has held us together!" Mercury's once timid voice cried with the desperation and anger that could only come in your most desperate moment. In the moment one is placed in when they have to fight for what they truly need… what they could never live without. Venus gasped seeing the aquatic warrior shield their Princess. "She already has a destiny… she is to be the ruler of our Solar System… our savior." Mercury choked out as perfect shimmering tears streamed down her face as her feet planted firmly on the marble before her.

The three glanced at each other and then at the nine. No emotion was on their face and Saturn slowly stepped in front of them, her silence glaive held tightly in her fingers.

"Her power cannot be matched… why can you not understand?" Sailor Menta said strongly and the nine gulped. "We are born for roles as this… each time we die we come back again to the great calling… this is our destiny as it is hers. Her ultimate form will bring balance to us… a new beginning for all."

"But I am in my ultimate form." Eternal Sailor Moon whispered and Sailor Menta blinked and stared at her.

"What did you say?" Sailor Zar asked.

"She is in her ultimate form." Eight voices hissed and the three councils looked at one another. They heard a gasp and Mercury let out a shocked cry as Eternal Sailor Moon burst through her. Venus tried to grab her as well did Mars and she rushed in front of them.

"Don't do anything stupid Usagi!" Mars cried and Eternal Sailor Moon stared up at them and tears filled her eyes.

"I cannot deny what you say… I am bound to the laws this order has put down… but please… I ask you… let me finish this life with them." Sailor Moon's soft voice echoed around them and the coliseum fell silent. Tears slid down her inner senshi's faces as they stared at her back, her wings protruding proving truly she was an angel. "All my life I have fought against the battles put before me… I have lost love and friends and now I was finally given them back… I have to fulfill my mother's dream for me long ago from the Moon… there my Kingdom was on intimate terms with this council… you must understand." Eternal Sailor Moon cried and Sailor Menta frowned at her sadly.

"And after this life has ended?" She asked and Sailor Moon's head rose, a slight hope flickering her eye.

"I am yours and shall take my rightful place among the stars." Sailor Moon's sturdy voice answered and Venus gasped, all of the air leaving her lungs painfully. "Please… do not take me from them." Sailor Moon's plea bounced off the marble floor and to their ears. They stared at the woman before them.

"Your loyalty to them is almost too hard to comprehend. You are perfect beyond any of our expectations." Sailor Zar said with a soft shake of her head and awe in her eyes. Eternal Sailor Moon gulped and looked up at the three. Slowly Sailor Menta held up her hand and a light shot into Sailor Moon's chest.

"No!" Venus screamed and rushed towards her as Mars and Jupiter followed.

"Oh my God…" Uranus mumbled as Neptune clutched to her, horror in their eyes as they watched their Princess let out a horrified scream. The light stopped and Eternal Sailor Moon gasped dropping to her knees and clutching her chest. Her Senshi rushed to her and she gasped, her eyes wide as electricity shot through her veins.

"We accept your proposal. We will be waiting for you Serenity…" Sailor Menta whispered and Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at them and her eyes twinkled with tears. Venus wrapped her arms around her Princess as Mars tried to pull her up. Saturn gripped her arm as they quietly began to back up. "Go back to your solar system Senshi… you again have done us proud… and we look forward to meeting again, perhaps sooner then a thousand years." Sailor Menta whispered gently intertwining her fingers together. So, that was the famed Senshi of the Milky Way… everything she expected if not more.

* * *

There were nine. Nine soldiers to our solar system yet there was no number that could count how many had witnessed the oath made that day. Sailor Moon had promised her next life to their service… it would be thousands of years before she would fulfill that promise. As we took her from that arena and happily to our home… we had been taken from our selfish views of what we thought was the world.

We had seen the universe. We had felt the power of other Senshi… many of who were stronger then us but the Senshi among us that was the strongest in the galaxy also humbled us. We feared for her. Great power came with such a responsibility that I know I feared to break her shoulders… but then again I had never underestimated her. Why should I have started then?

I had thought I was one alone in the darkness… now I am one of a million working with a universal purpose of peace. Everlasting peace was an illusion as we knew both good and evil stars were born from the cauldron but for thousands of years nine of us fought against it together… one section of a great legacy… a great order.

I knew we would be born again with her… we had done so before and hundreds of times before that… but each time she grew closer to her true form. Closer to the true power that she held inside of her and I knew the next time… she would be unstoppable.

In all respects she wasn't just our hope. She was the galaxies hope. With us she was part of nine. The second discovered in a thought process of it only being five of us on a planet with strange powers with the intent on saving the world. And save it we did.

Soon she would stand-alone as I once did, yet she will know for certain taking on a role higher then mine would ever be. Then there would be one and only one.

Sailor Cosmos.


End file.
